Fuel storage systems including fuel containers and support structures thereof are generally used to store and/or transport fuels such as natural gas. Typically, such fuel storage systems are custom built and/or hard to assemble and/or dissemble, making it difficult to change the configuration of or mix and match components of such systems. Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of supporting and/or storing fuel. A further need exists for modular fuel storage that may accommodate various configurations.